


This feels so good

by roguesgf



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Modeling, Photography, Underage - Freeform, anyways I came out of my hovel to write this was gud ??, anyways enjoy i guess lmao, just to be on the safe side my guys, life is strange - Freeform, nathan is like a teen ?? and idk how old ??? but ya, nathan prescott - Freeform, ok ?? I put this as underage bc ? ?, shit gets heated fam, taggin that to be sure lmao, that thing where people put fingers in mouths ?? bc that shit hot what's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgf/pseuds/roguesgf
Summary: You know that it's you that I need around.alt known as:You model for Nathan and hey, it's just some pictures right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Never Enough by The Hunna. You don't gotta bc ?? really it might not even go with the story but it gave me ideas for this so jot that down. Anyways enjoy this sin. And let me get uhhhhhh, some fucking love for my mentally ill son ?? k thnk.

The real question would be who hadn't heard shit about Nathan Prescott, whilst you block out the talking around you, the rumours and bullshit - you can't actually remember him really doing anything bad, saying mean shit? Sure who doesn't you've been known to exchange a few heated words on occasion it's nothing new, not by a long shot. Other than that it's the usual standing around, moping and acting like the "outcast" the whole, "I don't fit in" kinda vibe from him. It's not all the rude as it is embarrassing really. You've always been one of the people who never judge's until they actually meet the person, exchange in conversation together. And to this very day, you've never actually said anything, not even a grunt to confirm that you've noticed him, perhaps because you zoom out of the class before you have time to remove yourself from your own seat and engage. 

That brings you to now, sitting and practically ignoring your friend's thirst for gossip, because Nathan is walking toward you, across the green grass, hair flowing in the cool breeze, which is causing your skin to break out in goosebumps. Books hugged loosely to his chest, his cold unreadable expression on his face. So whether he's looking at you, you're friends or someone behind you at a whole other picnic table is unknown to you. But you're filled with a small spark of excitement which is getting bigger every step he takes.

"Can we talk?"

You table falls silent and all eyes are on you, it worries you a bit, being the centre of attention and once you move from earshot you'll become the hot topic as well. Fucking assholes. Nathan words are delivered like everything else he says, venom. And you haven't done anything to him or said anything either. You're wondering if that's always his tone, if that's his mask in some form, ready to brush you off with the same tone if you're to look at him and simply turn your back. You don't because whilst you're sitting there in silence and Nathan's eyes are trained down to his sneakers fidgeting in the plush grass below you simply agree and stand.

Your friends interrupt and even try to convince you otherwise, not gonna happen. You brush them off and follow him, arms crossed, to an oak tree not to far from your group.

"Huh this is unlike you, definitely not expecting you to approach me"

"If you're just gonna be a bitch"

It's with that instant regret pans in your chest as Nathan makes to turn and leave, in a huff and probably with theatrics as well.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, do you need something? I know we've got the same photography class and all, don't want to pry just trying to alleviate the tension"

An eyebrow is raised but he stays none the less, though now further away from you than before.

"Don't look at this question as me begging for help, I'm not. I need a model and I have no one, no one that'll actually want to be with me for this type of thing, I've been studying you for a while."

Studying? 

"Wait, you want me? Why not ask someone with experience in this sort of thing? Victoria? Danah? I mean christ even-"

"I want you, I asked you and you can give me your answer behind the school building - after that I ask nothing more of you than to at least show up. And not make a fucking fool of me"

"Clearly the answer is yes I'm just surprised you'd come to me for this, we barely know each other apart from that class it just seems, out of the blue"

Nathan doesn't really listen to anything else you're saying, he's writing on a scrap piece of paper his dorm number and the time he requests you there, he leaves without a goodbye and he doesn't even really look at you. You're hoping he doesn't see you as some chore or object, that once he gets a passing grade (if he get's one) he'll simply ignore you as before and only pass down worksheets to you.

Once again you're blowing things way out of proportion and honestly, you should be happy that he even approached you for such a task. You join your friends and even though they're hounding you on what "press-cunt" said to you, your lips are sealed.

You'll be the first to admit you didn't expect it to be at night but you also didn't expect to even have the courage to show either, though when you knock you find yourself second guessing and your stomach begins to feel sick, cold sweats. You should just leave now and send him a quick text apologizing-

"Oh, it's you"

The door swings open, he opens it with such force that a cold breeze fans you and blows your hair out of place.

"It's me" you try to laugh off and give a smile despite the sinking feeling you're currently feeling. Maybe you just weren't cut out for this type of thing and to be judged on? That's a whole other can of worms entirely, it's nerve wracking.

He shuts the door but you can hear him rummaging around speaking curses, you find yourself looking up and down the halls, trying to distract yourself for the time being. Trying not to find it slightly cute that he seems to have misplaced his things, solidifying the fact that Nathan thought you weren't going to show your face in the dormitory let alone standing at his front door a smile on your face.

Your cheeks heat up, the thought of someone thinking you and Nathan are dating doesn't seem terrible to you, but for Nathan, it'd be the end of days.

The door reopens, Nathan wastes no time taking off down the hall, you trail after him in what probably looks like a puppy like fashion. You're doing this for simply Nathan's benefit, his father is rumoured to have eyes and ears around the school, especially regarding his own son. And if looks like you two are sneaking out to shack up and possibly "avert Nathan" from his school work and his strive for good grades. You'd probably be duct taped to the flagpole in nothing but your underwear.

"So, where is this modelling happening?" You're trying your best to strike the conversation, to make things seem a little less "work" and a shit tonne more fun.

"Pool"

Seems Nathan has no interest in holding a conversation longer than two minutes. Shame. You honestly wanna see what's going on inside these kids, remove a brick or two from that wall.

He holds the door open for you and you scurry inside, he seems to hang back a moment checking to see if anyone has caught you, especially at this time. You'd both end up with strikes on your records for this, regardless if it was for artistic need or not.

You toe your shoes off and proceed with removing your socks, dipping your feet into the pool, fuck it's cold. It's so good! Especially with your body heating up like a sparkler on the fourth of July. You can't believe your here, you look over your shoulder and try to be nonchalant. No dice, you make eye contact and your resolve melts like ice cream in a fucking heat wave. Oh fuck.

He sets his bag down, the one he'd brought with him, taking out his camera and a tripod things important to this "photo shoot" you'll be engaging in. "So? Should I change or-"

That's when the air becomes thick with tension and this time you're more than a little nervous, it's scary, to say the least, very fucking scary. It's so deadly silent that, even though you're inside you can hear the crickets. "Nathan?" your voice is a whisper.

"Don't freak out and, don't run away." He pulls what looks like ropes from his bag and that's when you feel time slow. You go over every last thing you'd done in the past few hours, the choices you'd made, what you'd said to friends, family. Oh fuck, you're gonna fucking die.

"What the fuck?!"

"Keep it down! You wanna get caught?!" he seethes, knuckles turning white as he grips the ropes in what are now fists.

"If I'm going to get tied up and fucking drowned, then yeah! Excuse me while I get us caught!"

"It's not like that" Nathan insists, "I brought my portfolio I've done this type of thing before. It's art I'm not going to hurt you I'll, I won't if you don't want to. I can do the water shots" 

Even though he sounds rude and standoffish, the fact he's thinking about your mental health and how you feel consenting to such an act, putting your life in his hands, it's rather sweet and very unlike him.

"Ok" 

But, you request to see his portfolio, Nathan agrees though with hesitation. As you flick through the pages you notice how every single photo is marked with a date, as though to prove their authenticity. How many times has he had this reaction? Once you've scanned every photo, with precision of course, you agree to go on. You remove your clothes, bra and underpants still clinging to your body. You slide into the pool and while doing so let out a string of colourful curses. Fucking cold bitch ass water.

Nathan requests for your hands and wraps the rope around your wrists with such skill, you're wondering if he was a boyscout.

You rest your elbows on the ladder and look up at Nathan, who's camera is in your face, as though sensing your nervousness, Nathan tells you to relax, that your shoulders are squared and looking as though you're ready for a fight.

"It's a little hard holding myself up on a ladder with just my elbows you know" you furrow your eyebrows and glare.

And the shutter goes off, "I-I wasn't ready! Delete that!"

Your plea falls on deaf ears as he clicks the camera again this time at a different angle kneeling and more off to your left. You're ready to call the whole thing off, demand he get you out of this fucking ice water and delete the photos or you'd take it up with Principal Wells. But, you hesitate when -

"Open your mouth"

"Wha?"

He doesn't repeat himself, he only looks at you with an expression which reads, " You heard what I said" and granted you did you just, didn't fucking believe him. You do, with hesitation, a bit worried where this is going to lead, that he might pull out a spider or something from behind his back, he seems like the type so far. But no, it's only his fingers that come to rest on your tongue. You almost moan at the contact, this is professional, PRO-FESS-IO-NAL!

But fuck, he tastes like a warm winters day feels, you want to lean up and kiss him - press your foreheads together and breathe in his musk. You wonder if he feels the same if he's looking at you with the same type of sparkle in his eye.

In a spur of the moment though, you lean closer and even dare to suck on his fingers. You hold eye contact to whole time your muscle is moving around the two digits inside your mouth, you pull your mouth off and press a chaste kiss to the tips of his fingers, cheeks heated up once again, just like earlier. It's then his hand curls into your wet hair, and the kiss is fast, your tongues clash and so do teeth, making you wince and grimace at the feeling. Now you realise your whole "strictly professional statement you tried to convince yourself with wasn't as true as you had tried to implicate on yourself.

You reach up but your hands are still bound when Nathan pulls away from your face he unbinds your hands and snaps a few photos of your now flushed cheeks and a dazed look. You're so out of it currently you don't really notice until he's pulling you from the pool, jacket discarded and white shirt the only thing on his upper body.

When you reach to confront him about what had happened in what you try to tell yourself is, "heat of the moment" he's packing his stuff away and compltely ignoring you once again.

"Nathan?"

"I''ll get these developed and send you a copy. I have a few other pictures I'd like to take, visit me." he's back to the old tone the standoffish one. 

He leaves in a rush tripping over once or twice and even leaving his jacket behind. You stand there, wet, and honestly - embarrased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chap. Smut isn’t as good as I hoped I’m a bit rusty. Forgive me sin filled soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written from my phone so excuse any typo’s. Uh, so yeah this came from a lot of inspiration toward my own expirence learning to be a photographer and uh, honestly? I’m shit lmao. anyways I hope you enjoy this it’s - actually pretty fluffy compared to my other shit. Fuck I’m going soft guys.

You head over, during the morning this time and, it’s peaceful and quiet everyone seems to be either asleep or already heading off campus to do whatever illegal shit if filled their brains today. You knock softly and you don’t hear anything, not even a cream of a floorboard, teeth sinking into your lip you try this time louder. Whether Nathan is there is there and simply choosing to ignore you or he’s left himself is unknown to you. 

You take your leave.

It’s autumn and the leaves have just started falling from the trees the litter the front of the school, they crunch under your feet as you walk somewhat aimless around, trying to alleviate some boredom. Even swinging around a tree once or twice feeling the bark burn up your palm. 

It runs through your mind, the events of last night, every single microscopic detail from the feeling of his surprisingly soft fingers in your mouth to the rough feeling of the rope on your wrists. Mingling as once memory entirely which causes you to shiver.

Nathan was not at all as you had expected, of course he was standoffish and rather cold to some aspects but there was a lot in Nathan it seemed, a lot emotionally that he had yet to explore and that became apparent when he’d left abruptly at the sign of your loving touch and heated kisses.

Youre contemplating leaving, going to the dinner or someplace else, since your night wihh Nathan, he seems to have planted the creativity bug in your chest and it’s burning up, begging - pleading to be released and you want that just as much. 

So you take a final look toward the window that looks on to the hall of where his room lies. And you take those steps to leave. It’s best you have such a beautiful unsoiled memory best not to push and get one of rejection instead as a replacement.

You find yourself down at the beach, mainly caused by the correlation of the water from last night in which you shared probably one of the most intimate moments in your life. Upsetting my, there’s nothing, not one fucking thing you can photograph apart from some fucking shells and the waves crashing along nearby rocks. Corny, and obvious.

You spot him, looking down at you from a ridge, leaning against the hood of his car and it makes you wonder how long he’s been there, if he followed you or simply saw you on his way to leave, regardless he’s taking photos again and you feel, embarrassed? After last night this is probably the tamest thing you’re just wandering about the beach, hoping for a nice shot that doesn’t scream, “obvious” which you now realise the beach isn’t helpful with. 

Making your way back up to meet with him and, hopefully get some answers. 

“Nathan? This your place for inspiration too?”

He pauses, thinking, his cheeks flush “I was here for another reason, doesn’t  matter. You don’t mind if use these?”

He gestures with the camera and you have no objections thus far, a simple wave of your hand and a smile is enough for him to understand.

“I haven’t got anything yet, working on it I assure you.”

Nathan is fiddling with the zoom notch, just zooming in and out of the ground below him, “I could help. Eye for and eye type of thing”

”Does the really apply to this? - what I mean is sure”

 

* * *

The blinds are shut in his bedroom, light is barely peaking through but it casts a beautiful shadow, his room is fairly decked out, makes your room seem like shit compared to his but, his father is also rich enough that Nathan could by a new car even though there is nothing wrong with his.

”It’s nice”

You wince at your statement, it’s sounds forced to your ears but to Nathan’s he smiles. You pick up your camera, which had been hanging loosely around your neck for the roughly five minutes you’d been surveying his room. Snapping a few pictures but, none of them are as nice as his.

Nathan just seems to have an eye for this type of thing, as if he was born to be a photographer. 

You don’t get much time to think on that though, once you turn to ask Nathan a simple question of, “do you mind if I reange some things, stage it?” His lips have found yours and, you’re not sure what to do, your hands are tightly gripped to the camera still and your lips aren’t moving. Simply out of the shock. 

Sensing your hesitation he pulls away and instant regret feels your stomach, not from the kiss, from not reciprocating. Fuck, shit fuck.

In a quick thought to right your wrongs, you’ve pulled your camera over your head by the strap, placed in on a nearby surface and then, yeah, now you’re reciprocating. You reach for his jacket, feeling tension within his shoulders, it’s now you filled worry. 

Had you taken it too far? You probably should’ve asked before just, reaching for his clothes.

”If we do this, it’s not from pity. Is it?”

With furrowed brows you just can’t understand how he could ask such a question, Nathan didn’t seem like the type to ask of you not to use him, you feel as though that should be you in his place asking that of him.

”No” your reply is quiet, yet firm. To instill that yes, he has your full trust.

no more is said after that, it’s clothes being hastily removed and not far from torn from bodies, your hands are grasped tightly behind his neck, biting lips and gnashing of teeth.

Your moans are loud and unapologetic to his neighbours either side of him, it’s not until Nathan is three fingers deep in your cunt and you’re toeing his under down his hips that it truly registers it’ll be your first time, here, in this bed. You’re unsure for Nathan but, a small spark in you hopes the same for him.

He’s begun mumbling into your neck, words of encouragement, mixed with whimpers as he grinds his cock against your thigh, the fabric has formed a wet spot.

”Nathan, we need to fuck now, or - I’m going to cum and - fuck!, so are you”

When he pulls himself form your neck, which you wouldn’t be surprised if it was littered with bruises, he gives a nod. Face flushed a lips swollen, hips grinding the air trying to find any type of friction as he slides his only remaining piece of clothing off his hips. 

You blush at the sight, and even cover your face to stop him from seeing the wide smile that has formed. “Hey! Hey! Don’t do that, it’s not funny! Stop fucking laughing”

With a small chuckle from you, you sit up slightly, hands sinking in the soft cushioning of his duvet, “It’s - you’re beautiful”

The words leave you wanting it just amount of blush your cheeks as you’ve actually caused him to have from saying them. 

“Oh.”

there is silence for a moment, just staring at each other, surprisingly enough you don’t feel all the embarrassed to be sitting there in probably an unflattering way, maybe because he’s looking at you like an angel and you the same. There’s some unspoken beautiful thing in the air and it makes the moment all the more sweeter.

As you situate yourself back into a laying position, Nathan gets himself a condom. You’re unsure if he planned for this or keeps them just incase, either way it’s probably none of your business. 

With legs wrapped around his waist you let out what, probably is the loudest moan you have in your life, playing with yourself included. 

Its slow and, although you understand why it’s also very annoying, frustratingly almost. You start moving your hips in hopes he’ll get the message, seems not.

“Nathan” you whimper, words so soft he barely hears it himself. “Faster” 

you buck your hips along with your “demand” and he wastes not time, a hand braces on the headboard to keep from sliding on the stupid silk sheets, his eyes are closed and brows are furrowed. 

“Fuck, faster. Fuck!”

Your back arches and your teeth sink into the plush feeling of your lips, you taste blood and fuck, you want to kiss him like that, with blood on your mouth. 

So you do, you grip his hair and bring his face down to yours, Nathan groans himself and you think for a moment your first time and first kink, seems like the kink is a first for Nathan as well. “You’re such a fucking freak” 

The line is delivered with humour and you’re able to simple shake it off and beg him to fuck you harder. It entices another quick line from Nathan, “You want it fucking harder? Want me to fucking break you?”

And although you’d never admit these things at any other time in your life, for some reason your brain thinks now is appropriate, “Yes!”

And he does, hands remove themselves from previous tasks and wrap around your throat instead, it makes you gasp, whine and then buck your hips. 

Nathans thrusts become slipping and it becomes apparent to you that this, choking you, is going to make him cum and astoundingly you as well. 

“Harder, choke me - harder” 

He grunts and is more than happy to obey your request, “Gonna - Fuckin’ kill, Fuck! Shit! Dead - you’re, fuck! -“

He can’t seem to form a sentence but you get where he’s going, and with an abrupt stop and a hard squeeze on your throat, he cums. He calls you some things as he’s coming down but you’re in such a post-orgasm haze that you’re brain really isn’t registering anything else yet. Your cunt is pulsing and your throat feels sore. It’s feel, nice.

After some time has passed and Nathan has moved from being on top of you and discarded of the condom, you take some time yourself to fully scan his room, take in every detail as your chin is planted atop your knees, fingers spreading in front of your tracing the patterns on the duvet. 

The wastebasket has pillbottles in it, and of course the condom you had just used, thrown in it, with a frown you glance toward Nathan who’s rifling through draws. “Nate?” Your voice is soft, sweet, dripping with lvoe and care.

He stops at the nickname at looks toward you, vaguely worried, “if you were taking medication, you’d take it, you’d take care of yourself”

”That’s none of your business!” He sneers at you, you shrink back slightly and he seems to regret saying it after. “I’m just saying, I can handle it myself”

”Ok”

He pulls a manual from the desk and wanders off to the air conditioner close to the window.

You spot your camera not too far away, and while Nathan is adjusting the air conditioning to cool the room down, and yourselves. You make for it quickly, snapping a picture of Nathan, underpants hanging low on his body and a single drop of sweat making its way down his spine, hair a mess and shoulders squared as he hits the air conditioning unit, calling it, “A useless piece of fucking shit” 

“What the fuck?!”

You startle him with the flash, “For class, you don’t mind? You can’t see your face I’ll -“

He goes to argue but, he seems asthough he just doesn’t have it in him right now, “Do I look ugly?”

”What?” You snort a laugh, “Fuck no. You actually look pretty fucking handsome” 

“Keep, don’t show it to anyone. Or you’re dead”

The threat isn’t really **that** loaded but, you’ll do it for his comfort regardless. You settle yourself back into the bed and scan your eyes over the photo until they start to water from staring at the bright screen for too long. 

Yeah, this was pretty fucking worth it.


End file.
